


inside your head

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Nightmares, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit has nightmares.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 210





	inside your head

Deceit wakes up with a jerk, tears staining one side of his face. He breathes heavily, trying to reorient himself in time and place. It's not real, he reminds himself. 

_But it used to be..._

He dreamed of being alone. Of Virgil leaving. The others accept him and Remus now, but he dreamed of being turned aside, sneered at. _Get out of here, Jack the Fibber!_

_Even if he can tell the truth, that doesn't mean he can be trusted!_

He looks up, realizing that in his inner turmoil, he's managed to walk to the door. He hesitates before turning the knob. Will Virgil even want to see him? They're together now, but it must be late. What if he's asleep?

He eases open the door and looks down the hall. Well, no worries on that front. Light still spills around the edges of Virgil's door in a pale wash.

_What if he tells you to get lost?_

_He won't,_ Deceit argues with himself, tiptoeing down the hallway. He knows that it can't be that cold, but away from the carefully maintained warmth of his room, he's begun to shiver. _He wouldn't do that._

But the cobwebs of his dream still cling to him, and it takes a force of will Deceit didn't know he possessed to raise one hand and lightly rap his knuckles against Virgil's door.

It swings open almost immediately, to reveal an emo who's almost certainly been awake the whole time. His headphones are slung around his neck and Deceit can hear My Chemical Romance drifting through the speakers.

"Dee?" Virgil asks.

"How did you hear that?" Deceit asks in surprise. Virgil smirks, then shrugs.

"I have my ways," he says, ushering Deceit in. "Besides, I could feel your anxiety from a mile away. Are- are you okay?"

He intends to nod, but shakes his head instead, miserably. Hot tears prick his human eye again, and he scrubs at them impatiently.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" Virgil asks, alarmed.

"Nightmares," Deceit mumbles. "You- you left, and-" He can't continue and thankfully, Virgil doesn't seem inclined to press the issue. Instead, his expression softens and he leads Deceit to the bed, cocooning him in warmth as he slips into bed next to him, pulling Deceit into his hoodie-clad arms.

"I'm never going to leave again," Virgil whispers in his ear, his breath stirring Deceit's hair. "I promise."

"I know," Deceit admits. "I do, I just-"

"Nightmares aren't so rational," Virgil finishes heavily. "I'm sorry. But hey-" He coaxes Deceit to turn his face up toward him. "I'm glad you came to me. I always want to comfort you, Dee. You deserve to be happy."

Deceit's tongue slips out in a tiny, definite blep at Virgil's words and Virgil smiles.

"You must be feeling better if you can blep," he gently teases.

"Yeah, yeah," Deceit grumbles, but he's smiling when he says it. 


End file.
